Sweet princess boy
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Peter no quiere ser su princesa, Deadpool le hara acceder a su propia manera.


∞ **Título** : " Sweet Princess boy"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Tragedia

∞ **Rating** T

∞ **N/A** Ni Spider Man ni Deadpool me pertenecen, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Stan Lee y MARVEL. **Esta historia participa en el reto "Caballos, justas y damiselas"de La Torre Stark"**

∞ **Resumen:** Peter protegerá su honor de Wade Wilson y sus intentos por hacerle su princesa.

∞ **Advertencia:** Muerte de personaje

∞ **Fe de erratas:** Quiero disculpame con la personita que me escribio un review el día de ayer en esta historia, y que se perdio cuando mi cuenta se cayó y elimino los últimos cambios hechos en la misma. De verdad lo siento Lenore, gracias al cielo tu comentario quedo guardadito en mi buzón de correo, muchas gracias linda y disculpen a todos por estas molestias.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Someday my princess will cum…**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

El sonido de los cascos de caballo fue lo que le despertó, había estado hundido entre el heno y el fuerte olor que la lluvia había dejado sobre la tierra durante la noche, la temperatura había descendido irremediablemente dentro de ese granero escondido demasiado profundo en el bosque, con tablas asimétricas de madera húmeda. Peter sacudió su cabeza para quitar de su cabello los hilos de heno enredados, se sentó apoyando ambas, rodillas y codos sobre el suelo, he hizo un movimiento como el de una oruga caminando por una delgada barra hasta que sus dedos rozaron uno de los postes que mantenían en alto lo que parecía ser un segundo piso donde solo había velas consumidas y grandes goteras trasminadas por el tiempo.

La puerta hizo un ruido chillante mientras él apoyaba su espalda contra el débil poste, los pasos no fueron en realidad lo que causo ese miedo y desesperación que había venido sintiendo durante los últimos cinco días, fue su voz, su inconfundible voz rompiendo el silencio, llamándolo con tanta dulzura que quiso, no por primera vez, llorar de impotencia.

—Baby boy, mi pequeño ¿Has despertado ya? Tengo una sorpresa para ti. ¿Recuerdas la capa de Tony que tanto te gustaba? —Wade, era Wade, con sus inseparables espadas colgando a la altura de su cintura y sus botas llenas de lodo, dejando las huellas de su camino. Wade que traía una sonrisa suave mientras balanceaba un bolso de piel de cabra en sus dedos. Era él mismo que hablaba con sus ojos recorriendo el establo y el crepitar de una llovizna serena de fondo que aún no aminoraba.

Peter se retrajo sobre sí mismo, ¿Por qué en realidad que más es lo que podía hacer en su situación? Con las manos atadas tras su espalda y con grilletes rodeándole ambos tobillos. Flexiono sus rodillas para llevarlas hacia su pecho y dejo caer su frente sobre ellas, escondiéndose patéticamente ahí. Los pasos pronto se detuvieron, lo hicieron porque Wade al fin le ha encontrado, y esta frente a él, con la respiración pesada y el calor de su cuerpo mantenido bajo la armadura.

—Pety, cariño. Hoy has llegado hasta el límite de las cadenas por lo que veo —. Wade canturreo, soltando la bolsa a su lado y poniéndose de cuclillas para estar a la altura del chico —. Dime —. Susurra, estirando su mano enguantada —. ¿Me has extrañado hoy también?

Peter toma un profundo respiro, alzando su cara inflamada por los golpes ganados durante su resistencia, sonríe, despacito y tan grande como sus labios partidos se lo permiten.

—No —. Masculla, mentón elevado y brillo al fondo de sus ojos avellana que se cierran tan pronto como los dedos de Wade envuelven su cabello, dando un fuerte tirón para acercarle a él.

—Eres un chico terco Peter, siempre lo has sido, lo supe desde que Luis el joven te hizo pertenecer a su corte, un título elevado para un huérfano si mal no recuerdo —. Wade suelta su cabello, sonrisa profunda, sus dedos raptan por el costado del rostro de Peter hasta hacerlos quedar sobre sus labios —. No quiero que digas tonterías sobre Steve y Tony siendo tus padres adoptivos cariño, porque déjame contarte, eso es historia, un hecho pasado en realidad desde hace algunas horas.

Wade se aparta, girando sobre su cintura para tomar la bolsa hasta entonces abandonada, estaba abultada, como si apenas pudiese contener lo que había en su interior. Peter siente un escalofrió antes aún de poder observar cómo es que la capa roja de Tony había sido reteñida por un tono más oscuro de rojo, un escarlata, que va cayendo sin gracia de las manos de su captor siendo acompañada de un escudo abollado que resuena cuando resbala de los mismos dedos hacia el sucio suelo.

—No…—. Peter apenas si puedo murmurar, con un nudo cerrándose sobre su garganta y con la mirada de Wade fija en él. Y entonces la pregunta sale, sonando tan lastimera como se siente dentro —. ¿Por qué?

Wade, quien ha puesto todo de nuevo en la bolsa, se inclina, apoyando sus rodillas en el heno y abriendo ambos brazos para tomar a un tembloroso Peter, que ha empezado a revolverse, manos y pies atadas contra el poste de madera, y el gesto que meses atrás era protector, costumbrista y conocido, solo provoca la explosión de terror que se ha estado acumulando en Peter, Peter que siente las calientes lagrimas resbalándole por las mejillas y que jadea, respirando con dificultan y con los gritos atorados.

—Somos libres Baby boy, somos libres del ejército, de la corte y de las leyes. Podemos ir a donde queramos, ¿recuerdas Peter, el mar? siempre quisiste vivir cerca de los puertos. Y ahora podemos hacerlo, podemos hacer tantas cosas.

Peter sigue revolviéndose, empujando a Wade porque no puede, no entiende, y todo es un zumbido en sus oídos. Porque Wade había cambiado después de la última misión hacia el Sacro Imperio, porque su cuerpo cubierta de cicatrices de quemaduras que no llegaron a consumirlo pero que los estados pontificados habían hecho arder para purificarlo le dejaron roto en pedazos. Ese no es Wade, no era el guerrero que ostentaba el rango de general para el rey Luis, no era el hombre con quien se escapaba a beber a los pub y con el que terminaba besándose, escondido en los callejones bajos las estrellas y repleto de alcohol, no era su novio que había prometido regresar para estar juntos. Ese era Deadpool, el asesino de la guardia real y de sus tutores, Steve y Tony. El capitán y el herrero. Esos hombres le habían criado hasta convertirlo en un caballero digno de la guardia real. Ellos que le habían cuidado por años, que habían estado ahí en cada momento, sus padres de los que estaba tan orgulloso.

Y Peter llora, para desesperación de Wade, tan fuerte, tan profundo que duele el solo verlo, gimotea mientras continua luchando de sus ataduras para alejarse de sus brazos.

—Pety, Pety, tranquilo. Aquí estoy.

Fue solo un momento, el momento en que Wade pareció ser él otra vez que Peter lo decidió, se quedó quieto, sus dedos rígidos a la altura del yelmo del caballero. Cerró sus ojos y se inclinó. Sus labios colisionando contra los de Wade. Peter aún no sabe si eso fue una despedida, por todas las promesas sin cumplir y por el pasado que ardió junto al cuerpo de su amante, o si era pura y llana estrategia amaestrada de Steve resurgiendo en él junto a la coquetería y distractores heredados de Tony. Lo único que pudo pensar fue en tomar una de las espadas de Wade.

Todo paso rápido, un movimiento fluido de la espada abandonado la funda, y era tonto pensar siquiera en pelear contra alguien que había sido general y estaba cubierto por una armadura, además de que no existía ya algo que pudiese mantenerlo ahí, respirando a cuenta gotas día tras día, en una espera infructuosa a algo que no podría recuperar, así que se deja caer, antes de que los brazos de Wade puedan sujetarlo de nuevo.

La llovizna pronto se convierte en diluvio. El caballo que hasta entonces había sido dejado fuera del establo relincha, sintiendo la fría agua caer impetuosa sobre su piel, sus cascos se hunden lentamente en la tierra, mientras trota al refugio que es el granero. Ese que había sido la prisión de Peter Parker, Peter quien tiñe el heno de rojo, ojos cansados y sentimiento de libertad expandiéndose a mediada de que sus venas y arterias se vaciaban. Wade grita, o al menos eso parece, con su boca abierta y el rostro descompuestos. Ese monstro que tiene sus dedos contra su tibia garganta tratado de contener la vida que se le escapaba. Peter sonríe, alzando una de sus manos que queda a mitad de camino, cayendo laxa, el fantasma de sus dedos rozando la mejilla de Wade.

Tony y Steve le esperaban en casa.


End file.
